


who are you? i am you.

by wisterispidey



Series: irondad bingo: halloween edition [23]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: BAMF Michelle Jones, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Good Friend Ned Leeds, Peter Parker is a Little Shit, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-16 03:47:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21264545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wisterispidey/pseuds/wisterispidey
Summary: Why the hell did Mr. Stark not have a beard?(bingo prompt: costumes)





	who are you? i am you.

**Author's Note:**

> ngl this whole idea popped into my head after i watched a tiktok lol

Peter’s costume was gonna be so cool.

Mr. Stark had tried to ask him what his costume was gonna be but he couldn’t just tell him—because the costume was literally _him._

It had taken a while to think of the costume—originally, him, Ned and MJ wanted to go together as something, but then he told them about his idea about going as Mr. Stark.

“You _have_ to go as Tony Stark, Pete, if you don’t, I’ll eat your kneecaps,” Ned threatened and Peter loved Ned—but he really needed his kneecaps.

“Go as Stark, dork, I’ll even do the beard for you,” MJ added and his costume idea was set.

Now, the three were at his house, MJ carefully replicating the iconic beard on his face with makeup and face paint.

Ned was typing away on his laptop, writing some last minute essay he forgot was due tomorrow—that was pretty unfortunate, poor guy.

“Hey, MJ how long is this gonna take?” Ned asked, submitting his assignment before closing his laptop with a sigh of relief.

“Almost done, Peter’s practically a carbon copy of his basically dad,” MJ shrugged with a satisfied smile on her face, “see look.”

Peter gawked, first off, MJ’s beard drawing skills were on point—all he needed now was that AC/DC shirt he stole from Mr. Stark a while ago and his suit.

“Hey wait, he’s not my dad!”

Ned gave MJ a knowing look and she shook her head. Peter looked between both of them before heading out to change into his costume.

“Sure he’s not, Pete, and my favorite superhero isn’t Spider-Man,” Ned laughed and Peter rolled his eyes.

“Disowned, you’re all disowned.”  
__

“FRI? Order all the punniest, dorkiest T-shirts you can find, pronto,” Tony asked before finishing the last of his hair.

There was a tiny bit of gel in it but other than that Tony had specifically asked the barber to cut it similarly to Peter’s hair.

Now came the hard part.

“Do I love the kid this much to do this?” he pondered as he plugged the electric razor into the outlet.

Tony ran a hand over his face as he heard the razor whir to life, was this really worth it?

“Yes Boss, my files suggest that you actually love Peter more than your beard,” FRIDAY teased and he sighed.

He smoothly shaved his beard off, staring at the hair in his sink—stupid Spider-Baby, the things he did for him.

Tony looked at himself in the mirror, and holy shit was that actually _him?_

“Tony? Hey honey—what the _fuck?”_

He looked like a deer caught in the headlights as Pepper stared at him, eyes comically wide.

“Honey, I can explain,” Tony started, “uh, Peter made me do it.”

“Peter made you shave your beard off _and_ style his hair like him?” 

Tony sighed, “Look it’s Halloween, I gotta surprise the kid at the party later, Pep.”

Pepper rolled her eyes, her smile full of fondness as she remembered the picture May had sent her of Peter earlier.

“Mhm, FRI you have pictures right, I need to send some to May,” Pepper snickered and Tony glared at her

“Don’t you dare,” he hissed but FRIDAY had already hit send.  
__

Peter walked into the Tower with Ned and MJ, already eyeing the food on the table.

MJ whistled, her costume consisted of jeans and a simple white shirt that said _Eat the Rich_ on it while Ned was dressed as someone from Men in Black.

Man, he really loved his friends.

“Hey kids, thanks for coming,” Pepper called out and Peter ran over to hug her.

“Thank you for inviting us, Ms. Potts, this is so cool!” Ned gushed and Pepper laughed.

“Of course Ned,” she answered, “and you must be Michelle, Peter’s talked—“ 

“Anyways,” he felt bad for cutting Pepper off, but he had told her that in _confidence,_ “where’s Mr Stark?”

Pepper rolled her eyes, and Peter tried to avoid looking at MJ's face because if he did he'd probably do something dumb and Ned really needed to stop laughing, it's not like Betty knew anything about Ned's crush on her.

“Tony’s still finishing up his costume, honey, he’ll be down soon,” she waved over to the food set up, “everyone should be here soon, help yourself.”

The three rushed over to the table, man free food was the _best._

“What do you think Mr. Stark went as?” Peter wondered.

“Probably you,” MJ suggested and Peter shook his head.

“Nah why would he go as _me?”_

Ned’s eyes went wide at something behind Peter and he whirled around, mouth gawking.

Mr. Stark was standing in a very Peter Parker-esque outfit, and he was even wearing a shirt with a science pun on it, what the hell.

“Hey Pete!” Tony called, and okay, where was Mr. Stark’s beard?

“Mr. Stark, what um, where’s your beard?” 

Tony stared at him, “Who are you supposed to be?”

“Who am I—I’m you!” Peter rolled his eyes, pointing to his beard, “Who are _you_ supposed to be?”

“Kid, I’m _you_—hence why I look fresh out the womb,” Tony snickered and Peter glared at him.

“You said you were going as your favorite person, Mr. Stark,” he said, voice softer this time.

Tony gently pulled him into a hug, “And my favorite person is my kid, Pete.”

Peter smiled, hiding his grin in Tony’s shoulder.

“I told you he’d say it,” he heard MJ whisper to Ned, and he sighed before reluctantly handing her five dollars.

“Wait you guys _bet_ on this?”

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are highly appreciated!
> 
> reviews and criticism are appreciated as well.
> 
> thank you so much for reading <3000


End file.
